Sin Kids Stories
by chipbat
Summary: Just a collection of short stories I write for the Sin Kids AU. Most will be connected in a loose canon.
1. Monster Hunter

Lupa yawned on the couch. It was another late night for her, well past midnight. She was alone downstairs watching some show on TV and not really paying attention. Truth be told she just liked being alone in the big house sometimes, it gave her time to think.

Not that she didn't love her family, she just had trouble dealing with so many of them at once. She'd love to spend more time with them; just, you know...one on one

The creak of the stairs caught her attention and made her heart skip a beat. She snapped her head over to the source of the sound and was startled at the sound of pounding feet running at her.

This was it, this was how she died. One of aunt Lisa's freaky genetic experiments got loose and was going to eat her now. She had a good life so far. She had a big; loving family; got to smoke, that was cool too. Just as she was starting to regret not doing more with her life, a heavy hit to her stomach knocked the wind out of her and snapped her back to reality.

As she Lupa sat up and found her bearings, she shook out the cobwebs and glanced down. There; with her face buried in her midsection, was the unmistakable blond mop of her second youngest sister.

"Lizy? Why's going on? What are you doing up so late?"

Lizy detached herself from her older sister and looked her right in the eye "Help me find monsters!"

Lupa took a moment to process what the little tyke said. "Monsters?"

The small girl nodded enthusiastically "Uh huh! In my room!"

Lupa smirked; so that's what it was, Lizy woke up in the middle of the night and got scared. Thought she saw a monster and ran out to find help. She was drawn to the light of the TV and knew someone would be up that could help. Leia was spending the night over a friend's place so it was natural for Lizy to be jumpier all alone in the room.

"Alright kiddo, lets go monster hunting."

Lupa lightly pushed open the door to Lizy's room and poked her head in. Scanning the room she saw nothing out of place, and brought her phone up and swept the room again with her flashlight. She obviously wasn't going to find anything, but felt the need to put on a show for the three year old.

"See any?" said three year old was clinging to her older sister's leg and peeking into the room.

"Nope, nothing here." Lupa pushed the door wider and took a step inside; smiling as the younger girl ran up and took her hand, glancing around the room frantically, no doubt worried about being devoured by an unseen monster.

(Pfft, who gets scared of getting eaten by monsters in their own home?) Lupa thought to herself with a chuckle before her earlier thoughts flashed back in her mind. Lupa was now more alert as she glanced around the room for a third time.

Seeing nothing, Lupa shrugged her arms out in an exaggerated motion.

"All clear kiddo, back to bed."

Lizy pouted up at her sister "You didn't check good! Look under the bed!"

Lupa could only smile; she complied with the youngster's demand without complaint, and dropped to her knees to shine her light under the bed.

"No monsters under the bed, kiddo."

"Check the closet!"

Lupa rolled her eyes and got up. She walked over to the closest and opened the door wide. Seeing nothing, she presented the monsterless closet to the small girl.

"Nope, no monsters here either. Look kiddo, its perfectly fine. Its safe here in your room."

Lizy pouted. "Make them come here!"

"What?"

"I wanna see the monsters but I couldn't find any!"

Lupa was at a loss. Lizy peeked under her bed one more time and huffed.

"There's supposta be monsters late at night!

The ashen haired girl's mind caught up with her. "Listen kiddo, monster arn't re-" she paused mid sentence as the smaller girl looked up at her with big eyes, Lupa cleared her throat "Ahem...monsters only go after bad kids, you're a good girl."

"So I hafta do meany things to get monsters? Should I..." the tot learned forward and gestured for her sister to lean in closer. She cupped her hand to her mouth and looked around to make sure no one was listening "...swear?" she whispered.

Lupa grinned and raised an eyebrow "Swear?"

"Bad girls swear right? But swearing makes daddy sad..." Lizy looked down at the floor, struggling with her moral dilemma.

The older girl placed her hand on the blond girl's head, and patted it. "Don't worry about it, its not monster season anyways."

"Season?" Lizy looked up at her sister and tilted her head.

"Yep, monsters go south when it gets cold, like birds."

"But its May!"

"Monsters arn't as fast as birds, they can't fly so it takes them longer to get back up here."

"I guess that makes sense." Lizy looked thoughtful.

Lupa giggled at her younger sister's nativity, Lizy was adorable. "Tell you what kiddo, how about we watch some monster movies?"

"But its past my bedtime!"

"Exactly; only bad girls stay up past their bedtimes, so monsters will go after you."

Lizy's eyes lit up and she grabbed her sister's hand and started trying to drag her towards the door "C'mom c'mon!"

"Ease up there, TV ain't going nowhere." Lupa smiled as she allowed herself to be led back to the living room.

"Lets watch monster movies all night! We can eat popcorn and cereal when then sun comes up! Then we can watch cartoons with Bed and Lulu!" The little girl was going a mile a minute, excited at being given the opportunity to stay up late.

Lupa smiled as she looked down at her lap. Lizy lasted all of 10 minutes before she dozed off using her sisters Lap as a pillow. The older girl ruffled her sister's hair, earning a smile from the sleeping tot.

Lizy was initially rearing to go, getting comfy and asking Lupa to make the popcorn. But as she settled in, the excitement of the monster hunt caught up with her and she was out like a light.

As Gozilla stomped through New York on their big screen TV, Lupa lost herself in thought again.

Sure she liked her alone time when she could get, but she had absolutely no problem sharing it when she had to.

Just, you know.

One on one.


	2. Bed Wetting

Bed Loud smiled as her mother kissed her forehead and tucked her in snug under the covers.

"Good night sweetie, mommy loves you so much." Leni kissed her adopted daughter's forehead one more time, earning a giggle from the small girl. "Sleep well ok?"

Bed nodded up at her mother with a smile, and watched as the woman excused herself out of the room, keeping the door open just a tad. Bed wasn't afraid of the dark; and she had a nightlight in the room anyways, but the gesture showed that Leni cared deeply about the comfort of her children.

It had been a few months since Leni had adopted the young orphan and whisked her away from that awful orphanage and brought her home.

Home. Bed smiled as she felt her heart swell up. Her new home was everything she could possibly dream of. She always had something to do, someone to be helpful to and people to play with. She was never cold, or hungry, and her clothes were made just for her. Her new mother, the only one she had ever known, was the most wonderful woman in the world.

The orphanage had been a horrible experience. She was always hungry, it got cold in the winter and the other kids were mean. Here in the Loud house no one picked on her, or made fun of the way she talked. Bed had a stutter that only went away when talking to her mother. Her new family didn't see it as anything weird, and didn't mind that she rarely spoke up, too shy for conversation.

Bed was happy, and comfortable in her new life. Her thoughts of what fun stuff she could do tomorrow raced through her mind as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. As her eyes shut, she felt something nagging in the back of her head and a slight pressure building and briefly wondered what it was. She shrugged it off and rolled to her side and let sleep take her. Whatever it was could wait until the morning.

Or a few hours later.

Bed looked down at her soiled sheets with despair. A small stain stared up back at her, mocking her.

She'd forgotten to use the bathroom before she went to sleep, and was now paying the price of getting too comfortable. She mentally berated herself for this lapse in vigilance. She'd always been so careful to make sure this never happened again.

Back in the orphanage, Bed having "accidents" was a semi-frequent occurrence for a few years. The staff always scolded her and the other kids would always mock her in the morning when they saw she was without sheets.

She eventually figured out how to prevent it from happening. Drink less water close to bedtime, use the bathroom before she went to sleep, it was very simple. And she had kept it up for nearly a year now.

Bed choked back a sob. She would be openly crying right now, but the thought of waking someone up and alerting them to her mess made her find the inner strength to hold back the tide.

If anyone found out, Bed would be scolded. She did something shameful and her mother, and the rest of her family would be disappointed in her. She might get spanked; yelled at; or worse, they might stop loving her and take her back.

Bed wasn't going to let that happen. She wiped away hot tears streaming down her face and nodded, as if to confirm to herself. She would figure this out, she was a smart girl, a good girl. She wasn't going to let anyone find out. She could take care of this.

Bed silently changed into fresh underwear and a nightgown, and stripped the sheets off her bed. Gathering them in a bundle, she tip-toed towards the door, and was thankful that her mother left the squeaky door open. Poking her head out into the hallway; she waited for her eyes to adjust to the low light provided by the moon spilling in from the windows, and once she was sure the coast was clear she made her way to the stairs.

Bed's plan was simple. She helped her mom and sister do the laundry, it didn't take long. She just needed to pop in the sheets and give them a quick wash; wait for them to dry, and replace them before anyone else woke up. It was still very dark outside so she had plenty of time to work with.

Her months in her new home taught her which parts of the stairs were creaky, and she very slowly and awkwardly made her way to the first floor of her home. The laundry machine was in the basement, and the door leading to it was in the kitchen. She smiled as she saw her goal only a few steps away. Soon she would be home free and things would stay the same, her family wouldn't stop loving her.

"Bed? What are you doing up?"

The small girl's blood turned to ice as it froze her in place. She quickly turned to the source of the question, her wide eyes locking with that of her older brother Lyle.

He was leaning against the counter, holding a glass of water. He was still in his pajamas, and his normally well kept hair was a bit of a mess. He eyed her curiously, studying the bundle of sheets in her arms. When it was clear the misplaced girl wasn't going to answer him, he asked again.

"Why are you up so late?"

Bed's mind jumpstarted as it frantically searched for a way out. Lyle was her brother, but the two weren't particularly close. In contrast to their shared mother and sister, who were very affectionate and loving, Lyle kept his distance. He wasn't sure how to take his mother bringing home a new sister suddenly. He didn't hate her, but he didn't know what to make of her. The feelings were mutual as Bed herself was a little scared of her new brother. She knew very little about him aside from him keeping to himself. He didn't seem very friendly.

That slight fear she held towards Lyle was amplified by the circumstances. Right now he was the scariest thing in the world. She needed to somehow convince him that nothing was wrong.

"I-I-I-I-..."

Bed bit down on her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut. Her stutter betrayed her when she needed her voice to be clear the most. She wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this one. She heard the sound of glass being set down on the counter and knew what was coming. He would tell everyone, her mother would scold her and send her back to the orphanage where things were bad and the people were mean. She was going to lose everything that made her happy.

Seeing no other options, Bed did the only thing she could do.

She started to cry.

Lyle watched with confusion as his adopted little sister tried to stammer out a reply. When she couldn't get it out, she dropped the bundle of sheets she was holding to the floor. He spotted a small, barely noticeable stain and the predicament became clear to him.

(She just had an accident, no big deal) He thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted when the small girl began to sob.

The sudden noise made him jump. Lyle was totally unprepared to deal with a situation like this. He had no experience comforting someone young, he didn't know what to do.

As Bed stood in place crying, Lyle looked around for help. Of course he found no one, the late hour meant everyone else was asleep. But if Bed kept crying like this, someone was bound to wake up. He was the big brother here, it was up to him.

Lyle awkwardly stepped forward and brought a hand up. He hesitated for a moment before placing it on his sister's shoulder. Bed momentarily stopped crying and opened her eyes, startled by the sudden contact.

"Bed? What's wrong? Is it because you wet yourself?"

Upon hearing that, Bed started crying again even louder. Lyle cursed himself, addressing it directly was the wrong move. She was clearly ashamed of the whole thing.

His well of ideas was already shallow, and now it was looking bone dry. Instinct took over where his thoughts failed him and he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

Once again Bed stopped crying, shocked by the affectionate act from her distant older brother.

"It's alright. These things happen, its no big deal."

Bed hid her face in her brother's chest and he felt the hot tears soak through his shirt as he lazily rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

The long haired boy didn't know what to make of the newest addition to his family. She was a she very quiet and shy. She rarely spook up, and it was hard to understand her when she did. Since Lyle was unsure of her, he kept a healthy distance from the small girl. They weren't close. It's not that he didn't like her, he just had trouble opening up to new people.

But she needed him right now. Lyle wasn't used to playing the big brother; it was usually Lemy who the younger kids went to for that, but Lyle was surprised at how easy and natural it came to him.

Lyle stood like that for a few minutes, holding his little sister and she quietly sobbed out the rest of her tears. Finally after a few minutes she stopped, but didn't move.

"You calm down yet?"

Lyle smiled as he felt her nod into his chest. Lyle broke the hug and held her by the shoulders. "Look, this isn't something to cry about. No one is going to get mad at you."

Bed tilted her head at her brother and looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm serious, this kind of thing happens all the time. Lizy is still getting used to this, and Bobby wet himself until a year ago." Lyle smirked, earning a small smile from the girl.

"C'mon." Bed watched as Lyle scooped up the sheets and made he was downstairs to the basement. He popped open a washing machine and tossed the soiled sheets inside. After closing the lid he made his way back to the stairs causing the small girl to gasp and run up to him, tugging on his shirt.

"Hm?" Lyle turned around and saw Bed pointing at the washing machine with a look on face somewhere between confusion and fear.

"Don't worry about it. That thing is old and makes a lot of noise. If we turn it on it'll wake up Loan." Lyle pointed off to the side and Bed noticed for the first time that there was a door there. Her curiosity over her oldest sister's room was short lived as her worry over the soiled sheets brought her attention back to the washing machine. She stared at it with a frown.

"Liena will take care of it tomorrow. It happens all the time, she won't bring it up, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Bed nodded slowly. Her brother's words calmed her fears somewhat, and when he held his hand out, she took it and let him lead her back upstairs to her room. Lyle quickly replaced the sheets on her bed and smoothed them out. He gestured for her to get in and she did without question.

Now laying down on her bed, she reached for the covers only to meet them halfway. Lyle was tucking her in. She looked up at him with awe.

"Get some sleep alright? Good night Bed." Lyle turned for the door.

"G-gnight!"

Lyle looked over at his tucked in sister and just barely caught her pulling the covers over her face and doing a bad job of pretending to be asleep. He grinned and left, leaving the door open just a crack.

As she heard his light footsteps move away from the door, Bed lowered the covers from her face and smiled. Her brother was nice, but why didn't he show that side of him more often? Bed wracked her tired mind searching for an answer when it hit her.

He was shy, just like her.

Bed sat up and swung her legs over the edge, tip-toeing towards the door. Lyle got hugged all the time, but he didn't give them out most of the time. Maybe he didn't know how to ask.

As she reached the door to her brothers' room, she paused and poked her head in and scanned the room. Bobby's bed was off to the side, a nightlight providing a small comfort against the dark. She turned her head to the bunkbed that her two oldest brothers shared, and spotted her long haired target on the bottom bunk.

She perked up seeing her brother had already fallen asleep, that would make this easier for her. She silently walked into the room and up to his bunk, looking down at him. She'd never seen him asleep before, he looked so peaceful.

Bed briefly hesitated; before remembering why she came here, and slowly lifted the covers and crawled into the bunk next to Lyle. He shifted in his sleep, but didn't stir. He was a heavy sleeper.

Bed snuggled up close to her brother and smiled. Years of sleeping next to his mother and sister had conditioned the boy to cuddling in his sleep, and his body reacted to the source of warmth, embracing the small girl, who yelped, and held her close.

She nuzzled into his chest as she felt sleep rapidly approach. Her grumpy brother wasn't anyone to be scared of. She could count on him for anything, and that made her feel safe.

Because she was home.


	3. Movie Night

Bobby sat in his room very carefully putting together a model spaceship, he'd made good progress so far, and in an hour or so he'd be able to start painting it.

His concentration was interrupted by a greeting from his doorway "Hi Bobby! Wanna watch movies with us?" The boy turned and saw Lizy standing with with a big smile, holding a some creepy tan spider plushie.

"H-hi Lizy, what kind of movie?" he asked, turning his full attention to the tiny girl.

"Ummmm I dunno whasit called, its about space aliens and spaceships and stuff" She nodded excitedly, a hopeful grin on her face.

Bobby thought to himself, that sounded right up his alley, he was a big fan of all things science fiction, and enjoyed things like that.

"Ok, that sounds fun, when do we star-" he was cut off as Lizy ran up and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door "Right now! C'mon c'mon!"

The ball of joy lead him down the stairs and into the den, where everything seemed ready to go already, there was even a bowl of popcorn.

And sitting on the couch watching him come in was his older sister Lupa, sporting a wicked grin.

"Hey Bobby, glad you could make it" She turned her gaze to Lizy "Good job Lizzers" earning a smile and a nod from the small girl.

The young boy felt unease wash over him, something was up, but he wasn't sure what.

He had no time to think as he was dragged to the couch and pushed into a seated position, and Lizy hopped up on his lap.

Now Bobby was sure something was wrong, Lizy was an affectionate girl, and she often sat in people's laps, but he felt like his escape had been cut off.

Lupa started the movie and Bobby was simply along for the ride now.

"Relax, you'll like this one, its called Alien" Lupa said, smiling in a way that sent chills down the boys spine.

Some time later, Bobby was green in the face, the movie was good, there wasn't doubt there, but the atmosphere and tone was scary.

Bobby didn't do scary, he couldn't handle it, but the fact that his 3 year old sister was sitting on him, preventing escape, and she was super invested in the movie kept him going.

He was the big brother here, he had to be strong.

All the strength left him when the titular creature burst out of some guys chest in all its gory glory.

"Cooool!" Lizy was bouncing up and down in excitement now, and Lupa turned to grin at her brother, only to laugh out loud when she saw him slumped over.

Bobby didn't do scary, he passed out.


	4. Dinner

Lulu was perched on head of her mother as the made her way through the hall, Lisa was absently tabbing through various spreadsheets and charts on a tablet.

And not paying any attention to her surroundings.

This didn't appear to be an issue as Lulu would pull on her mother's hair lightly on the left or right to guide her past obstacles.

Arriving in the kitchen, Lula sat up and batted at Lisa's head with both hands, causing the woman to look up, seemingly surprised at her surroundings.

Lisa was usually so engrossed in her work that she'd often forget to eat, often her brother would bring meals up to her lab, or drag her downstairs.

Recently it seemed her daughter had able to notice when she needed to eat, and found ways to bring her downstairs.

Lisa's eyes scanned the room and came to rest on the orange clad back of her brother, he heard Lulu's babbling and turned around.

"Hey Lis, foods almost done" He smiled and walked over, leaning over to give her a kiss.

As he did Lulu jumped of her mother's head and onto the higher perch that was her father's.

Lying down and nuzzling Lincoln's hair she let out a purr as her dad reached up to ruffle her hair "Hey little monster, hungry?"

Grabbing an apple he tossed it straight up into the air, Lulu pulled out her pacifier as her jaw split open side-ways and her tongue shot out like a bullet, spearing the fruit.

Retracting back into her mouth as she chomped it down, Lulu let out a content "Hhmmmm!" as she chewed.

The constant changes her body was undergoing necessitated far more food than was normal for a baby, and the unique structure of her jaw ensured that she could eat anything despite not having a full set of teeth yet.

Lulu leaned over and eyed the stove top, something smelled good, but she didn't know what it was.

She tilted her head and she blinked, first normally, than sideways, with her pupils glowing, looking at the meal with infrared sight.

It still didn't make any sense to her as she blinked her vision back to normal and she started bapping on her fathers head.

"They're called mac an cheese bites sweetie, you'll like them" he held one up to her and let her smell it, quickly moving his hand to dodge her tongue as she did.

Seems she approved "They're not done yet, so you have to wait" He said as he scooped her off his head and brought her over to her high chair as she fussed without any conviction.

Daddy was the boss after all, even Lulu understood that.

There were already people sitting at the table and her mother took a seat beside her.

Lulu's eyes swept across the room and came to rest on a small asian girl who just walked into the dining room.

The two had grown close since Bed was adopted into the Loud House, and she enjoyed her new role as big sister.

The girl's face lit up as she spotted the baby, and she practically dragged her mother over to the highchair.

They played and Lulu babbled happily as her father and Leina set the table.

When her mother set a small plate of food in front of her, Lulu reached over to the item that was kept from her minutes prior.

Shoving it into her mouth she chewed and looked up in thought, savoring the taste and texture, her eye closes and she coo'd happily. Lulu had a new favorite.

Unfortunately for everyone else, she now had a taste for the blood that was mac and cheese and her tongue lashed out snatching one of the tasty treats from out of Leia's hand "Hey!"

She continued, stealing food from anyone she could in a frenzy causing chaos and whining from her siblings.

As a bite was pulled into her mouth, her pacifier followed it as Bed acted quickly, shoving the binky into her maw.

Lulu blinked a few times and seemed to calm down immediately as she settled back into her highchair.

"Good job honey" Lincoln said as he patted the small asian girl's head and restocked the food, he knew this would happen and made extras

Bed smiled and blushed at her adoptive father's praise.

she took one of her bites and held it up to Lulu, very quickly removing and replacing the pacifier earning happy noises from the youngest Loud.

Lulu reached out for her and Bed learned closer as she had her head embraced by the purring baby.

The little mutant knew that Bed didn't share her blood, she smelled different from everyone else and she just showed up one day.

But she was her sister, even Lulu understood that.


End file.
